ETVKK (TV channel)
El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air children's television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998 as a spin-off from the El TV Kadsre's children's programme block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for thirteen hours per-day from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 6 to 17 years old; a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on February 11, 1998 with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime. Current programs Original programs * Squirt El Kadsre (1998-present) * Blue Peter El Kadsre (1998-present) * Freshly Squeezed (2015-present) * What Now? El Kadsre (1998-present) * Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (2010-present) * SkitsZone (2012-present) * Newsround El Kadsre (1998-present) * Techinc Heroes (1998-present) Live-action programs * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * The Next Step (2013-present) * LazyTown (2004-present) (Reaired episodes) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) * Eve (2015-present) * Horrible Histories (2012-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-present) * Phoenix Drop High (2016-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Hyperlinked (2017-present) * MyStreet (2015-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Loudwire 360 (2017-present) (edited for content) Animation programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * World of Winx (2017-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * King of Atlantis (2017-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * YinYangYo! (2007-present) (Reaired episodes) * Malachi Tyrus (2000-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * The Zoo (2017-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) * PINY Institute of New York (2017-present) * Lego Nexo Knights (2016-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009-present) (Reaired episodes) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Too Loud (2017-present) * Slugterra (2013-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * My Life Me (2012-present) (Reaired episodes) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) * ToonMarty (2017-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2012-present) (Reaired episodes) * Wayside (2015-present) (Reaired episodes) Anime programs * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2017-present) * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) * Sailor Moon (2016-present) (Viz Media dub) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2013-present) (Reaired episodes) * Pokémon (2000-present) Events * ETVKK Awards (1999-present) * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2005-present) Upcoming programming * Big Hero 6 (2018) Former programming Original programs * The Next Star El Kadsre (2011-2014) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009, 2013) * Freaky (2003-2004, 2007-2008, 2011-2012) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2011-2012, 2016-2017) * Incredible Crew (2013, 2016) * Level Up (2012-2013) * Tower Prep (2010) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) Animation programs * 6teen (2012-2017) * Fred's Head (2010-2011, 2013-2014, 2016-2017) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2013-2017) * Stoked (2009-2013) * Grojband (2013-2015) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Horseland (2007-2009, 2013-2015) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001, 2004-2005, 2008-2009, 2014-2015) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1999-2004) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Pretty Cure (2009-2010) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Cardcaptors (2000-2001, 2014-2015) * Crayon Shin-chan (2001-2004) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998